


Another!

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer, Gen, Hogsmead, Thor reference, hanging out with friends, the Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon submitted by kclods to the mugglebornheadcanon blog. . A bunch of students, both muggleborn and pureblood, sit inside the Three Broomsticks as one student who hasn’t yet experienced the greatness in a mug known as butterbeer, drinks and smashes his empty mug into the ground and demands “ANOTHER!”. The purebloods look at him with the utmost confusion as the other muggleborns throughout the tavern laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another!

**“** You’re pulling my leg!” I gasped in shock. “You’re pulling all our legs!”

               “I’m still sitting here and I don’t have eight arms. Maybe you feel a ghost tugging on your leg?” I shot Clayton a dark look as he looked smug, the rest of our friends laughing hearty. Bastard.

               “Joking aside, Clay, you sure you’ve never had a butterbeer?” Daín asked fascinated as he was twirling with his finger. “You’re a half-blood.”

               “I may be a half-blood, but my parents never allowed me to drink butterbeer. This will be my first time.” I whistled low and rubbed my hands in glee.

               “You’re in for a treat, my friend. Butterbeer is divine. I prefer the warm original variety though. The new ones aren’t bad, but something just has to be said about the Three Broomsticks’ butterbeer. Probably has to do with the environment of being here,” I rambled along, my friends smiling friendly and amused to me as they were used to this. “The taste of it is like the warmth of the fire place in our common room, like a warm hug, like…

               “Is she at it again?” Mika teased me playfully and I blushed as she placed the mugs before us.

               “Ah! Why did you had to interrupt her! She was describing butterbeer to a t and now you broke her concentration!” Daín grumbled as he accepted his mug and Mika smiled apologizing.

               “Don’t worry about it. Ask me in a few hours and I am sure I can continue,” I reassured her and turned to Clayton as anticipation filled me. He looked at his mug curiously, raising it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

               We all watched with almost a morbid sense of fascination as he took his first sip, savouring the flavour on his tongue. His eyes became wide with wonder and joy, practically gulping back the drink. Seems we have lured another one to the dark side!

               He jumped up, smashed his empty mug to the ground and shouted, “ANOTHER!” It was quiet for a few seconds before all the muggleborns, including myself, starting to laugh hysterically and cheering loudly. The purebloods and the magic-raised halfbloods looked utterly confused. Ah, you got to love the cultural differences.

               “Easy there, Thor. You could have just asked for another one,” I teased Clayton as he picked up his mug – shooting me a playful smile.

               “Sure thing, Jane…but seriously, I want another one!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Thor (I wish). I do owe my OC(s). Thank you for reading!


End file.
